Zack Et Les Cheveux Magiques -
by DaggaDiAlexandros
Summary: Quand Zack se prend pour un célèbre personnage de contes de fées ... Sans le vouloir ! Petite fic que j'avais terminé il y a pas longtemps ... Bref je vous laisse lire :3
**Zack Et Les Cheveux Magiques *-***

Zack avait des cheveux magiques. Quels genres de pouvoirs magiques avaient-ils ? Eh bien un pouvoir du genre qui transforme des gens en monstres. Bien évidemment, Zack ne le savait pas. Mais, dès que son Mentor, Angeal, l'a sut, il enferma son élève à l'abri des regards. Du coup, Zack fut enfermé dans un petit appartement sans pouvoir en sortir et sans savoir pourquoi. De temps en temps, Angeal lui rendait visite. Zack lui demandait souvent pourquoi il était enfermé dans cette minuscule pièce. Il lui répondait toujours que c'était pour son bien. Lorsqu'il venait, Angeal lui préparait de quoi manger. Zack comprit avec le temps que son Mentor venait tous les deux jours, à sept heure précise.

Un jour, Zack demanda à Angeal :

 _ **"Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?"**_

Zack se souvient encore de la façon dont il l'avait regardé : un regard froid.

 _ **"Quand je serais sûr que tu ne sois plus en danger.**_  
 _ **\- Mais pourquoi je suis en danger ?**_  
 _ **\- Ecoute, Zack. Tu as des pouvoirs magiques ...**_  
 _ **\- Mais c'est trop cool !**_ Interrompit Zack  
 _ **\- Enfin, tes cheveux ..."**_

Zack ouvrit grand les yeux. Il prit une des mèches qui lui passait devant les yeux et l'examina. Angeal continua :

 _ **"Si le Professeur Hojo te retrouve, il te tondra les cheveux et tu seras chauve pour toujours !**_  
 _ **\- NON ! Pas mes beaux cheveux ! Je les aimes trop !"**_ Pleura Zack, se tapant la tête sur la table

Angeal lui expliqua ensuite qu'il ne devait laisser personne entrer et surtout pas un homme en blouse blanche. Un peu plus tard, Angeal partit, laissant un Zack dans la peur.

Puis, un jour, Angeal ne vint pas à son heure habituelle. Soudain, à huit heure, quelqu'un vint taper à la porte. Prit de peur, Zack s'empara du premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est à dire une poêle à frire. Zack s'approcha de la porte. Il se plaça derrière et il vit la porte s'ouvrir. Angeal aurait-il oublié de fermer la porte à clef ? Zack s'en fichait un peu. Tout à coup, il vit quelqu'un entrer. Serrant encore plus fort la poêle, Zack attendit que l'inconnu soit à sa hauteur. Le garçon aux cheveux magiques en profita pour le frapper d'un coup sec avec son "arme". L'homme tomba à terre, assommé. Zack s'approcha doucement de lui et le toucha du bout de la poêle. Remarquant qu'il ne réagit pas, il le prit et le déposa sur une des chaises autours de la table. Zack chercha ensuite ce qui pourrait faire office de menottes. Il trouva quelques draps. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il pensa bien pour lier des mains. Le garçon attacha donc les mains de l'inconnu avec les fameux draps. Avec l'aide de sa poêle, Zack relava quelques mèches blondes du visage du garçon en face de lui. Ce dernier fut étonné de remarquer qu'il devait avoir à peu près son âge, seize ans. Tout à coup, le blond bougea lentement la tête. Il commençait aussi à marmonner quelque chose. Zack s'arma alors de sa poêle, prêt à frapper de nouveau. En face de lui, le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Zack fut étonné par la beauté de ceux-ci : des yeux bleus aussi beau que la surface de l'océan. Le blond regarda Zack d'un air étrange.

 _ **"Hé ... Où je suis là ... ?**_  
 _ **\- Qui es-tu ?! Comment sais-tu que je suis ici ?!"**_

Zack s'avança plus près, le menaçant de son "arme". Reculant un peu la tête, il finit par répondre :

 _ **"Je m'appelle Cloud. Je suis ici parce que j'ai vu Angeal venir dans cet appart' plusieurs fois, alors je croyais qu'il habitait ici ...**_  
 _ **\- Alors t'es as là pour mes cheveux ?"**_

Cloud haussa les sourcils. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il disait. Il s'étonna :

 _ **" Tes cheveux ? Pourquoi je voudrais tes cheveux ? J'aime bien les miens !**_  
 _ **\- Ah ... Pardon, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ..."**_

Cloud remua un peu les bras. Il fit un sourire au brun puis demanda :

 _ **"Tu pourrais me détacher ? Euh ...**_  
 _ **\- Zack."**_

Le garçon s'exécuta, se pardonnant une nouvelle fois de son erreur. Le blond se frotta un peu les poignets. Apparemment, les draps lui avait fait mal. Zack se souvint alors que Cloud voulait voir Angeal.

 _ **"Pourquoi tu voulais voir Angeal ?**_  
 _ **\- Je devais lui demander un truc.**_  
 _ **\- Ah. Il devait venir il n'y a pas longtemps, mais il n'est pas venu. Peut-être viendra-t-il plus tard ?**_  
 _ **\- Peut-être. Je peux attendre ici ?**_  
 _ **\- Euh, oui ..."**_

Le brun prit une chaise et s'installa en face du blond. Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux. Cloud vint interrompre ce long silence pour demander :

 _ **"Pourquoi Angeal te cache-t-il ici ?**_  
 _ **\- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?**_ "

Avec un sourire amusé, le blond fit non de la tête.

 _ **"Mes cheveux sont magiques.**_ Expliqua calmement Zack. _**Angeal m'a dit de ne pas sortir tant que quelqu'un cherchera à s'emparer de mes cheveux."**_

Cloud éclata de rire. Essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil, il s'exclama :

 _ **"Et tu le crois ?!**_  
 _ **\- Ben oui ...**_  
 _ **\- Alors prouve-moi qu'il a raison ! Quels genre de pouvoirs ont tes cheveux ?**_  
 _ **\- D'après Angeal, mes cheveux pourrait créer des monstres.**_  
 _ **\- Alors testons !"**_

Le blond aux yeux bleus océan s'approcha de Zack. Il tendit une main vers les cheveux de Zack. Soudain, le brun gifla la main de Cloud. Il le supplia de na pas la toucher. A l'entendre hurler, on aurait put croire qu'il luttait pour sa vie ! N'écoutant pas, le blond plaqua le brun au sol. Cloud réussit à l'empêcher de bouger. Zack hurla de toute ses forces. Le blond plaqua une de ses mains sur la bouche de Zack, l'empêchant d'hurler. Se penchant doucement sur le brun à terre, Cloud lui caressa les cheveux de sa main restante.

 _ **"Tu vois**_ , lui dit-il, _ **tes cheveux ne sont pas magiques ...**_  
 _ **\- Hein ... ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!"**_

Angeal venait de débarquer dans l'appartement de Zack. Et que venait-il de voir ? Un garçon qu'il avait déjà vu à son travail, limite couché sur son petit protégé !7

 _ **"Angeal ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !**_ Affirma Cloud"

Le Mentor de Zack lui lança un regard noir. S'armant de son immense épée, l'Épée Broyeuse, Angeal s'approcha du blond. Cloud se leva d'un bond, relâchant Zack. Les mains en l'air, il proclamait son innocence. Le brun se redressa lui aussi. Il s'interposa entre son Mentor et le blond. De dos à Cloud, et de face à Angeal, il regardait ce dernier d'un œil mauvais.

 _ **"Tu m'as menti, Angeal !**_ S'exclama le brun. _**Mes cheveux ne sont pas magiques !**_  
 _ **\- Bien sûr que si ! As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?**_! Hurla à son tour l'homme à l'Épée Broyeuse  
 _ **\- Oui ! Cloud à touché mes cheveux et il ne lui est rien arrivé !**_  
 _ **\- Hin ! Hin ! Hin ! Il est peut-être temps que je vous dévoile qui je suis vraiment !"**_

Zack se retourna. Derrière lui ne se trouvait plus Cloud, le beau blond aux yeux bleus, mais mais tout un autre homme. Cet homme semblait vieux. Il portait des lunettes et avait des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval basse.

 _ **" Vous suivre m'aura donc aidé, Angeal ! J'ai trouvé un spécieux spécimen, grâce à vous !**_

 _ **\- Professeur Hojo ! Vous ne vous emparerez pas des cheveux de Zack !**_

 _ **\- Oh, vraiment ?"**_

Sur ce, le vieux professeur sortit une tronçonneuse (d'on ne sais où ... ^^') et rasa la tête de Zack avec.

 _ **"Ouai ! Des cheveux magiques !**_ S'exclama Hojo, sautillant dans toute la pièce d'excitation  
- _ **NON !**_ Hurla Zack. _**PAS MES BEAUX CHEVEUX !**_

 _ **"Hé ! Zack ! Tu m'écoutes ?!"**_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le brun se trouvait dans la salle commune du SOLDAT. En face de lui, Angeal le regardait, visiblement énervé.

 ** _"Zack ! Tu t'es encore endormi !_**  
 ** _\- Que ... Quoi ... ?"_**

Zack toucha alors rapidement son crâne. Ses cheveux étaient toujours là.

 ** _"Je dormais ?_** Demanda le brun, perdu  
 _ **\- Oui, tu dormais ! Pour la peine, tu vas faire mille pompes ! De suite !"**_

Zack se leva. Tout cela n'était été qu'un rêve ... et heureusement !


End file.
